


In the spirit of Valentine's Day

by Love_of_Fiction



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Smut, tom hiddleston x reader smut, tom hiddleston/reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Fiction/pseuds/Love_of_Fiction
Summary: Tom and the reader share a very passionate Valentine's Day.





	In the spirit of Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dirty talk, language, teasing, fingering, and unprotected sex. !!!HERE BE SMUT!!!!!

(Y/N POV)

It was three days until Valentine's day, and I didn't have any plans, which was fine with me. I didn't hate the holiday, it's just I didn't really see the point in it. Like, I know it was about love and stuff, but if you look back on who we named and detected this holiday after, he got his head chopped off. The best thing about Valentine’s day for me was going to the store the next day to get as much chocolate as I wanted because it would be on sale. 

My husband, however, that was another story. 

This was going to be me and Tom's first Valentine's day together as husband and wife. Tom was a more of a hopeless romantic then I was. Even though for the past four years we have known each other, and I had told him how pointless the holiday was, he still was insisting we do something to celebrate. 

"Come on love," Tom begged like a child, causing me to chuckle. "Can't I at least take you out to a nice dinner?"

"Do you know how crowded all of the restaurants we be?" I said turning around to face him, looking into his beautiful sky-blue eyes with my Y/E/C ones. "I'd just have something delivered. Then I don't even need to get dressed." 

"Despite how tempting you not being dresses is," Tom said eyeing me up and down with a smirk and cheeky look on his face. "I want to do something nice with you."

"First off," I said holding a finger up in the air. "You know that's not what I meant by not needing to get dressed." He laughed softly at my comment and walked closer to me. "Second, I really appreciate you wanting to do something nice, but you know that's not really my style." 

"I know," Tom said wrapping his strong arms around my waist. "I just thought maybe because we are married now, your opinion on the holiday would...change?" 

"Sorry Tom," I said patting his chest lightly as I slipped out of his grip. "I still don't see the appeal in this holiday. Like yeah, the dude died for love, but he did die. It's the same thing when people use "Oh, he is my Romeo!" or "She is my Juliet!" There are way better analogies to use for love than them, Like Hermia and Lysander, sure they had some rough spots, but it worked out in the end." 

The laughed at my annoyance with the way people used Romeo and Juliet, as I sat down on the couch in our living room. That had been something Tom had known about me since around the first week of knowing each other. That was one of the things that made us friends and know married, we both loved Shakespeare, so naturally, we talked about of thoughts of his plays a lot.

"Can you even go two weeks without saying that?" Tom asked with a laugh as he sat down next to me on the couch. 

"Nope!" I stated, joining him in laughter. "The world needs to know." 

"At the rate, you are going," Tom said moving closer to me. "They will by March."

"Haha," I said rolling my eyes at him. "You think you are so clever."

"I don't think I am," Tom said with a smirk. "I know I am."

"Oh yeah," I said to him in a matter-of-factly tone. "Tell me, what is fifty-five times seven, Mr. Clever?"

"uhh," I could see the wheels in Tom's head turning. I knew that was a low blow on my part, but I loved to joke with him about his lack of mathematical skill. The man was good at everything else, I needed something. "It doesn't matter. You know I am an actor, not a mathy person."

"Neither am I," I said with a smirk. "I am a detective and a pate time theatre actor, but I know it three hundred eighty-five. And did Thomas William Hiddleston, just say mathy person?"

"Yeah," He said with a grin. "What are you going do about it."

I moved so that I was sitting on his lap straddling him with on leg on either said on him, and he grunted softly in approval. I wrapped my armed loosely around his neck. I gave him a quick kiss on his soft lips then moved to his ear, the hairs of his beard tickling my face slightly as I did so.

"I'll tell you what I am going to do," I said putting on my best sexy voice. I could feel him growing excited under me and it made me almost feel bad for what I was about to do to my husband. "I am going to cook dinner."

Tom, who had been expecting me to take this to the bedroom, opened his eyes quickly. Before he could do anything, I got off him and made my way to the kitchen. Tom whined at the loss of contact and I just looking at him with pity.

"Don't forget," I said to a very frustrated Tom. "Benedict and Sophie are coming over in an hour."

*Time Skip*

(Y/N POV)

I was having lunch at a small cafe with Y/B/F/N (Your Best Friend's Name) and we were talking about our plans for tomorrow. 

"Sounds like fun," I said to Y/B/F/N who had just got done telling me about the day her boyfriend had planned for them. "Make sure he brings you home before midnight."

We both laughed and continued talking.

"What about you and Tom?" She asked expectantly. "Did you come to the dark said and make plans or are you still being stubborn about the holiday?"

"I am not being stubborn," I said defensively. "I just don't see the point. As for plans, we made an agreement." Y/B/F/N looked at me, waiting to hear what I meant. "We decided to compromise. We will be having our own Valentine's day together the day after."

"You did not!" She said with a laugh. "Y/N, you have been saying that you would celebrate Valentine's day with your significant other the day after even since we were ten! I didn't think you would actually do it."

"To be completely honest," I began. "Neither did I. When Tom was trying to convince me to go out with him and I kept saying that everywhere he wanted to take me would be crowed I said that it would be better to take me out the day after and he agreed. It does make sense, Valentine's day food and chocolate will be a heck of a lot cheaper, and there won't be as many people out. When I told him about all the plusses, he said that was a great idea, and I think we may just do that every year from now on."

"Alright then," She said with a nod. "That's a step. You two definitely make a good pair."

"Yeah," I said with a smile thinking about Tom. "He is really amazing, and I love him so much. I am so happy he asked me to marry him."

"You know," Y/B/F/N said to me with a smile. "For someone who doesn't like Valentine's day, you are just as much of a romantic as Tom. I hope you know that."

We continued to talk about our plans and anything else that came to mind.

"You know," Y/B/F/N said with a smirk. "I was planning to go lingerie shopping today, you know, to get ready for tomorrow. I am sure Tom would like it if you came with me."

"Maybe," I said, then thought about it. I did tease him the other day and maybe this would be a good way to make it up to him. "Actually yes, that sounds like a good idea."

*Time Skip*

(Tom's POV)

I got a call from Y/N saying that she was going to the store with Y/B/F/N and she would be home a little bit late. I said it was fine and to have fun and be safe. It gave me more time to think of things to do with Y/N on Valentine's day. I knew that she didn't want to do anything, and we already had plans for the next day, but I wanted to do something. Then my phone rang pulling me out of my thoughts. I saw the name and it read Y/B/F/N so I answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone wondering why she was calling me.

"Hey," I heard her voice say. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No," I said sitting down in the chair in my study. "I am just trying to think of something to do with Y/N."

"I thought you guys already had plans for the day after?" Y/B/F/N said confused.

"We do," I said back. "But that's the day after, I still want to do at least something small with her on the actual day. It's our first Valentine's day has Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston after all."

"Oh, I see," She said. "Well, why not a romantic night in? She always tells me how much she loves your cooking. I am sure she would be fine with that, more than fine in fact, I know she can't turn down your cooking."

"Of course," I said and facepalmed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you are her husband," She said with a laugh. "I am her best friend."

"I will keep that in mind when her birthday rolls around again," I said with a laugh. "Thanks for the help. Oh, what did you call for by the way."

"Oh yeah," She said as if she had almost forgotten what she called for herself. "This will actually work great for what you have planned. Now I know this is going to sound weird," That is never a good sign. "But before Y/N gets up tomorrow, you need to hide all of her undergarments."

"I'm sorry," I said, caught completely off guard with the request and I could feel my cheeks flush. "I need to do what?"

"I know how it sounds," She said with a rushed tone. "It' just, uh, girls don't like wearing them if they don't have to, and if Y/N is staying home all day she won't even need them. You are just taking away the temptation, yeah, that's it."

"Alright," I said after a few moments of silence. "If you say so."

"Great!" Y/B/F/N said with a little too much enthusiasm. "Just don't tell her, we don't want her to be uncomfortable. She will be home soon, thanks for lending her out for the day."  
"No problem," I said still thinking about what she had asked me to do. "Take care."

I hung up the phone and slumped down in my chair. That was a very strange request, but if it would make Y/N more comfortable...

*Time Skip*  
(Y/N POV)

Today was Valentine's day and it felt good to have a day with no plans. I felt the warm light of the sun on my face and I rubbed my eyes. I rolled over in bed expecting to find Tom next to me but was met with empty bedsheets. I sat up and looked around for my husband and found him nowhere in our bedroom. I looked at the nightstand and grabbed my glasses (If you don't wear glasses just ignore parts like this.) and looked at the clock. It read 11:24am and was surprised by how much I had slept in. 

I got out of the warm bed and walked to the closet to get a fresh change of clothes, then dresser drawer that had my undergarments in. 

"What the?" I asked out loud when I open the drawer.

It was empty, nothing, not even a pair of panties. I thought for sure I had some in there yesterday, but I guess I was wrong. Looking around the room I saw the small black bag sitting on the floor on my said of the bed.

"Well," I said walking over to it and taking out its contents, the lingerie had got with Y/B/F/N yesterday. "It's better than nothing, and I can just keep it on till tomorrow."

I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower before starting the day. Once I was done, I put on the lingerie, then a pair of shorts and one of Tom's shirts. When I walked out of the bedroom, I was met with the smell of French toast and fresh fruit and the soft sound of music playing.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Tom standing by the stove swaying his hips lightly to the music while cooking the French toast. There were two places set at the table and there was also a cup of fresh smoothie at each. Tom turned around and saw me standing in the doorway watching him. He smiled at me and went to his iPod to change the song, once it started playing, I immediately knew what song it was and smiled back at Tom. It was our wedding song, our first dance, For the Dancing and the Dreaming. 

He held out his hand for me and I walked over to him so I could take it. I wrapped his other hand around my waist while mine went to his shoulder. We began to slow dance in the kitchen as the loving lyrics and sounds of the violin gave us the pace to dance to. As the song was coming to an end and was picking up pace are dancing became faster, then when the song ended Tom dipped me and placed a loving kiss to my lips.

"Good morning love," Tom said sweetly as he pulled away from the kiss and brought me up from the dip. "Happy Valentine's day."  
"You too Tom," I said hugging him. "Thank you for doing all of this."

"It was my pleasure Y/N," Tom said and kissed my forehead. "Now, let's eat before the food gets any colder."

With that he pulled out a chair for me to sit then after I was seated, he sat down in the other seat.

*Time Skip*

(Y/N POV)

Tom and I had just finished the amazing dinner he made for us and we were now snuggled up together on the couch. I was held close to Tom's body by his strong arms that were wrapped around my waist. 

"Say, love," Tom began, breaking the silence. "How about we go to bed? I am sure it will be much more comfortable than the couch."

"But I am comfy heeeere," I said whining and moving closer to him. "I don't want to get up."

"Come on Y/N," Tom said with a playful smile, clearly finding my childishness funny. "You don't have to get up till tomorrow if you go now, and there are blankets."

When I made no sign of getting up Tom sighed and shook his head.

"Looks like I have no choice," Tom said and before I could ask what he meant, he wrapped one hand behind my knees and one behind my back and proceeded to carry me bridal style to our room. "You are coming with me to bed, whether you like it or not."

"With that tone of voice," I said softly as we reached the door to our room. "I can tell what your goal is and am more than willing to come to bed with you."

"Glad to hear," Tom said seductively as he placed me on our bed. Tom gently removed my glasses, then his own and placed them on the nightstand. "Because what I said earlier about not leaving till tomorrow is true. You are mine for the rest of the night."

I was on my back and watched as Tom crawled over me and brought his lips to mine in a needy kiss. His body flush against mine as his hands caressed my sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake. I could feel the heat grow in my body as we kissed. Tom always knew how to make me putty in his hands, his kiss the perfect mix of passion, lust, and love. He nipped at my lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave him, and his tong made its way past my lips. We fought for dominance, but it didn't take him long to win and explore his territory, making me moan into the kiss. His hands made their way under my shirt and ran them across the bearskin of my stomach making me shudder and moan, which seemed to please Tom as I could feel him smirk into our heated kiss. He then began to move the shirt up and above my head, breaking the kiss so he could remove the shirt and look at me. 

"My, my," Tom said licking his lips hungrily as he looked down at me. "I am surprised you were able to hide your dirty little secret form me all day, you naughty girl."

I was confused for a moment, then I remembered that I was wearing the lingerie I had got yesterday. 

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and could see Tom smirk in that incredibly sexy way he doses to drive me mad.

"Let's see what else you are hiding shale we?" Tom said and went to remove my shorts, where he was met with matching panties. 

If it was at all possible, the hunger in his eyes seemed to grow, along with the now obvious bulge in his pants. His mouth moved back to mine as his hands went to my lace-covered breasts, massaging them with his large skilled hands. I moan into the kiss and Tom used his chance to slide his tong in my mouth once again. 

Then he began to make it was down to my neck and nipped at the spot he knew was a weak spot for me, causing me to arch my back off the bed in pleasure. There would surely be marks there in the morning. He took the opportunity to slip one hand under my back and unclasp the bra freeing my Y/S/C breasts for him to view in full. 

"Gorgeous," Tom said after he stopped the assault on my neck to look at my almost naked form. "You are absolutely beautiful Y/N." 

He said with love and placed a soft kiss on my lips before returning to my neck. I was so focused on the pleasure he was giving my upper body I was taken completely off guard when I felt his fingers lightly brush along my upper thigh. My whole body shivered as he ran his hands up and down my thighs, getting higher and higher, but not going to where I needed them most.

"Tom," I gasped out. "No fair."

"What is it, my love?" Tom asked with a smirk, removing his lips from my neck and at up, his covered manhood brushing agents my stomach. 

"I am...am almost nude," I said stuttering. "And you still have all...all of your clothes on."

"Well then," Tom said whispering in my ear. "We will have to fix that won't we?"

He grabbed his shirt from the bottom and pulled it up painfully slow. I whined at him to move faster to which he chuckled and kept going the same speed. Once his shirt was fully off, I could take in the beautiful man on top of me. He wasn't buff, but instead slim with a well-toned sturdy chest. My eyes traveled up and down his tone from a few times, then I looked up into his baby blue eyes with my Y/E/C ones.

With one hand he gently took both of my wrists and held them firmly above my head, while his legs were on earth said of my hips. He took his other hand and moved to back to my thighs, rubbing them up and down, causing me to squirm in his grasp. I wanted to touch him, to run my and across his well-built chest and through his wavy ginger hair, but Tom's grip on my wrists and his hand on my thigh made it had to break free. 

"Tom," I said softly, trying to speak. "Tom, please..."

"Please what, darling?" Tom asked looking into my eyes with a playfully dirty grin on his face.

"Please sto.." I was trying to talk but then Tom moved his hand painfully close to my now dripping core then moved it back down again. "Stop teasing me."

"Alright," Tom said in a husky voice and moved my panties away from my entrance. "But only because you asked so nicely."

He began to kiss me again while I could feel two of his fingers slip into me slowly. My back arched and I tried to move my hips back Tom's legs held them firmly in place. Tom pulled away from the kiss and looked at me, squirming helplessly under him. Once again, I tried to move my hands but Tom held them in place above my head. I was completely at his mercy, and all I could do was gasp and moan out at the pleasure he was giving me. I could feel a knot growing in my core and I knew I was getting closer to my climax, then Tom added another slender finger and picked up the pace. 

I was so close to my climax, I could feel my wall getting tighter around his fingers. Then right before I could climax, Tom removed his fingers from my soaking folds and looked  
down at me with a smirk.

"Oh dear," He said looking at me with fake pity. "You were so close weren't you, what a shame. It's too bad you decided to tease me the other day, you didn't think I forgot about that did you, Y/N?" I was a whimpering mess under him now and was craving release. I was completely at his mercy and he knew it. "Have you learned your lesson?"  
I nodded but clearly, Tom wanted a verbal response. He slowly started to rub the sensitive skin around my entrance, making me gasp.  
"Let's try that again, love," Tom said. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes!" A gasped out. "Yes, I have learned my lesson."

"Good girl," Tom said and removed his hand from my entrance. "Now, I think because you are sorry, I can reward you."

He began to remove his pants as he spoke, and I could see just how excited he was through his white boxers. Then he pulled my panties down my legs and tossed them somewhere behind him. He eyed me dripping entrance and smirked. 

"My, look how wet you are, Y/N," He said as he slid down his boxers, freeing his erect member. He looked lovingly into my eyes and he aligned himself with my entrance. "You ready, love?"

My heart warmed at that and I smiled. Tom Hiddleston, always the gentleman. I nodded and shifted my hips slightly as a sign to continue. I could feel his tip slowly enter my slick folds, stretching me. I moaned as he slid in about half way, then he released my wrists so he could massage my breasts with one hand and have the other held him up above me. Once I had use of my hands again, I wrapped them tightly around his back. When he had completely filled me, he gave me a few moments to adjust to his large size. Then I bucked my hips slightly and he took that as a sign to start moving. 

His thrusts were long and slow at first, pulling out until only the tip was inside of me, then he would slide back in. After a few thrusts, he began to go faster and harder. I ran my hands up and down his tone back as he made love to me. He moved his hand down under my one of my thighs and held it up off the bed, giving him a better angle to hit the spot inside of me that drove me wild. 

"Tom," I moaned out his name as thrust deeper inside me. "I...I"

I tried to speak but the pleaser made it impossible. Tom leaned down and captured my lips with his as his manhood quickly slid in and out of me. I could feel the not in my core returning and knew I was close. Judging by Tom's quickening thrusts and needy kiss, he was getting close to completion too.

"I'm," I was trying to say as we broke the kiss. "I'm close."

"Me too," Tom grunted, his thrusts becoming uneven. "Together my love. I want to hear you say my name as you come undone beneath me. Tell me who it is who makes you feel this good."

"Tom," I moaned out, his words bringing me even closer to climax. "You Tom. You are the only one." I could feel my walls constricting around his large member and the orgasm hit me like a train. "Tom!" I called out his name as I came.

Tom made a few more thrusts before he came inside of me moaning out my name. I could feel his warm seed inside of me, and he helped us ride out our orgasms by pumping a few more times before he pulled out and laid down next to me. Both of our breathing was heavy, and I could still feel his warmth inside of me.

He wrapped me in his strong arms, and I could still smell the scent of our sweet lovemaking in the air around us. I placed my hands on his firm chest and nestled into his warm body and could feel myself becoming sleepy.

"Happy Valentin's day Y/N," Tom said softly into my ear and kissed the top of my head. "I love you so much."


End file.
